Shadows and Demons
by DayLightDove
Summary: The Guardians and the exwires run into each other on the same mission to take down Pitch. They soon discover that Pitch is after Rin. The Guardians then keep an eye on both Rin and look out for Pitch. But what does he want with Rin? Will he get to him? (I'm bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first crossover ever. Um if anyone is OOC in this chapter well it will be fixed in the next chapters. **

**I probably would't have posted this if I didn't get the support but I did so, thank you all who supported this! :D**

**I don't own ROTG or ANE/BE**

**Onto the first chapter!**

* * *

There was some sort of dark entity terrorizing the children in Japan. Yukio, Shura, and the exwires went to check it out.

On their way to the place the entity was currently Rin stopped in his tracks attracting the attention of the others.

"Rin?" Shima asked.

"Shh," Rin said, "Listen. Don't you hear the bells?"

Everyone quieted and listened. Sure enough there were bells in the distance that seemed to be getting closer. There was suddenly the sound of something landing roughly and Rin's eyes suddenly grew wide and his tail suddenly stiffened up.

"Rin? What is it?" Yukio asked.

"Something or somethings just arrived and they're not human." Rin answered. Then he took off in the direction of the landing, the others following quickly. When they finally reached where Rin had stopped, they found one of the strangest things they've ever seen.

Climbing out of a sleigh, and it was pretty cool looking, were five things? The first was a teen who couldn't have been any older then the exwires. He had messy white hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a blue hoody, brown pants, no shoes, and a shepherd's staff?

The next was a large elderly man, even though he had a lot of strength and youth. He had white hair that reached his shoulders, a long white beard, and blue eyes. He wore a red shirt with black pants and boots, and a large red coat.

The next was a small short golden guy, who looked like he was made of sand.

The next was a giant bunny! It was a blue-gray with tattoos on its forehead and shoulders. It had straps that connected what looked like boomerangs to its back. It also had spring green eyes.

The final was a hummingbird lady? She was a blue green with purple eyes and some feathers were purple. She had a golden feather in the center of her forehead and golden feathers around her neck and wrist. She also and large fast beating wings.

"North are you sure Pitch is here?" The white haired boy asked.

The large man, North they figured out, turned to the boy, "I'm sure of it Jack."

They short golden man spotted the exwires and tried to get his companions' attention.

Suddenly the bunny talked, "Let's just get this over with. It's not like Pitch can be that strong yet. It's only been two years."

The hummingbird lady finally saw the short man's signals. "Bunny be quiet. Now what is it Sandy?"

Sandy pointed to the exwires. The group caught the teens starring at them and looked behind them. There was no one there, but they were too old to be believing in them so what were they looking at?

Yukio pulled out his gun as Shura pulled out her sword, much to Jack's amazement.

Yukio called out to them, "You five! Who and what are you?"

The five once again looked behind them, again finding nothing. They then turned back to the other group and pointed to their selves.

"Yeah you!" Yukio answered their silent question.

"You can all see us?" North asked.

"Yes why shouldn't we?" Yukio asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rin noticed something. While yes these...eh...people weren't human and had power, they weren't the entity they were tracking.

"Yukio stop the small talk and take care of them." Bon said.

Rin shook his head, "Don't these aren't the thing we were tracking."

"How can you tell Nii-san?" Yukio asked.

"I just can." Rin said, then mumbling the next part so only his team could hear, "A demon thing I guess." But what Rin didn't know is that Bunny heard what he just said.

While they were talking, the big five was trying to figure out how the group of teens saw them, even more so how the navy haired kid could tell they weren't with Pitch. And Bunny was wondering what the kid meant by 'a demon thing'.

Suddenly Rin shot off past the five and into the woods behind them.

"God dammit he needs to stop running off!" Bon shouted as the exwire group ran off after their half-demon friend.

The Guardians watch them run off when Jack suddenly ran off after them yelling, "Come on they obviously know where pitch is!" The others then quickly followed Jack.

They met up with Rin as he stood in a field surrounded by trees.

"What the hell Rin?!" Shura screamed. But Rin didn't answer. Instead he just starred off into the darkness of the woods that surrounded them.

"Pitch is here." They turned to see the rabbit looking at the same place as Rin. Just then a sinister laugh echoed around them. Everyone drew there weapons, but just as Rin was about to draw Kurikara when Yukio stopped him.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to draw your sword with these people here, Nii-san." Yukio said.

"Then what can I do? Do you expect me to just sit back while you all fight?" Rin asked.

Yukio nodded and gave a stern look, "Yes I do. Or do you want me to trap you in a seal?"

Rin was about to retaliate when something black shot out from the darkness, wrapped around him, and pulled him into the darkness.

Shouts of "Rin!" and "Okumura!" sounded from the exwires. Jack tried to freeze the tactical before it disappeared, but failed to do so.

Yukio looked towards the five that followed there group, "You! You obviously know more about this then us, considering you're calling the demon a name. Now, why did it take my brother!?"

North frowned, "I'm sorry but we do not know."

"Don't worry kid. We'll get your brother back." Jack said giving a smile at Yukio.

Izumo interrupted, "Um wouldn't it make more since to go after Okumura instead of just standing here and talking?"

"I didn't realize you cared for him." Bon said.

"I don't! I just want to get this mission done with." Izumo defended.

"Whatever the case Izumo's right." Yukio said as he began to head in the direction Rin had been dragged. But before he could get far, black skeletal horses appeared around them, blocking off the path.

"What are these?" Shima asked.

"Nightmares." They heard a Russian voice growl.

"I take it we have to fight these things?" Shima asked nervously.

"Yes." Jack said as he sprang into action, everyone else following.

Meanwhile, Rin was being dragged through the woods. Then he felt like he was falling through an empty void. When he finally hit solid ground and was unbound, Rin looked around but he was only greeted by dark emptiness.

Rin felt behind him and sighed in relief when he felt Kurikara still there. But just when he thought he was safe, a cold laugh echoed throughout the darkness.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter I hoped you liked it.**

**Um feel free to review, flame, ask questions, etc.**

**Until the next chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**When I saw people following and reviewing I couldn't help but cry. Thank you all so much for that!**

**So here's another chapter for all of you!**

**I own neither shows/movies**

* * *

Rin looked around for the source of the laugh, but was only met with empty darkness. Rin unsheathed Kurikara hoping to gain some light, but it did nothing.

"Where the hell are you?" Rin growled.

"Isn't it sad?" A voice greeted him, "You help those mortals but in return you're ridiculed. They make you hide your true self and punish you if you show it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rin growled back.

"Those so called friends of course." The voice answered, "If they're your friends then why do they cower away from your true form? Why do they watch you with distrust like you are a bomb that will go off at any time? Even your own twin brother reacts this way. Why do you bother with helping them?"

"Because they're my friends." Rin answered.

"So friends tend to use friends as weapons? They push them away because of their heritage?"

"Shut up."

"I mean that last one is kind of stupid. They push you away but they keep you brother. Only because you inherited the demon traits right? You with the blue flames and demonic appearances that are told to be hidden because of the fear they bring to people."

"I said SHUT UP!" Rin screamed releasing a wave of blue flames in hopes of hitting something.

"Ah those beautiful flames. You shouldn't keep those hidden. You should embrace you true form and the fear it causes. If they fear you and in return harm you because of that fear, you could show them the real fear you can cause. Come with me and I won't hide you. I'll help you become your true form. You don't have to stay with these terrible people. I'll help you be free. For what goes together better then demons and shadows?"

"Fuck you."

The voice sighed, "I see your mind is still poisoned by their tricks. You need to realize that they are only using you and are waiting for you to go off. You need help embracing the demon within you. You need help realizing the truth."

A gray hand reached out and before Rin could slice at it, black sand was blown in his face. Rin's legs gave out as he suddenly passed out, but before he could hit the ground someone caught him. Pitch Black. A gray skinned man with black spiked hair and black robe, pants, and shoes. His golden sliver eyes stared at the half demon before him, and he grinned with his sharp teeth. All Rin needs is a little push and he will be his and with him the power of Satan. So much fear he can gain from one teen.

He remembered what he told Jack once. What goes better then cold and dark? Why demons and shadows. Demons and fear.

Pitch placed the unconscious teen on the ground and pulled away the shadows revealing a burnt wooded area around them. Not many trees were burned from the fire that was unleashed, about only ten. In fact they weren't that far from where he had taken the boy.

Pitch watched as the half-demon's face as it became one full of both sorrow and horror. A nightmare of the 'truth' was given to the boy.

"Soon." Pitch whispered. He then sheathed Kurikara and then vanished.

* * *

Back with the others, no matter how hard they fought or how many they took down, the nightmares just kept coming. Then suddenly they all disappeared. They just vanished into thin air without a reason. Every single one.

"What the hell?" Bon yelled

"They just disappeared." Konekomaru said.

"How? Why?" Shima asked

"That doesn't matter, right now we need to find Rin." Yukio said. He turned towards Bunny, "Can you find his sent?"

Bunny nodded, "Yeah mate. I just need something to recognize his sent with."

"You don't need anything. You'll most likely be able to tell it when you smell it." Yukio said.

Bunny looked at him curiously but went with it. As soon as he sniffed the air he smelled a strange sent. It smelled like burning fire and something inhuman, but at the same time human. He noticed Pitch's sent was near it as well. But the first one has to be who there looking for. Rin if he remembered.

"Got him." Bunny said.

"Take me to him now!" Yukio shouted. Everyone gave Yukio a shocked look but he ignored them. Bunny then nodded and told Yukio to get on his back. He normally wouldn't let people ride on his back but this kid was obviously worried. And he had a right to be. His brother was taken by Pitch right before his eyes. And by Pitch!

Sandy created a platform that everyone else climbed on as Bunny took off, with them following. Soon Yukio and Bunny reached where Rin lay and as soon as Yukio saw him on the ground, he jumped off Bunny and ran to him.

"Rin!" Yukio yelled as he knelt besides his brother and lifted his upper body into his arms, "Rin come on wake up!" He was worried. Rin wasn't waking up but he was making soft whimpers in his sleep.

"He won't wake up, mate." Bunny said putting a hand on the exorcist's shoulder, "That's a nightmare forged directly from Pitch. He won't wake up until the nightmare ends or Sandy intervenes."

Just then the other Guardians and exwires appeared in the clearing.

"Rin!" Shiemi shouted running over to the twins. "Yuki is there anything I can do?" Yukio shook his head.

"What the hell happened to him?" Shura asked as she and the other exwires came up to them.

Yukio signed, "He trapped in some sort of nightmare."

"Sir I found this a few feet away." Bon said as he held up the red cloth Kurikara is always wrapped in. Yukio looked next to him and found the sheathed Kurikara. He picked it up and handed it to Bon.

"Please hold on to this." Yukio said and Bon nodded in response. Just then Rin started muttering things like, "I'm sorry", "Don't leave", and much more. Suddenly his breath hitched and he quieted. The others thought it was over but they were wrong. Soon Rin started to scream and sob, tears rolling down his face from clenched eyes. Fear and sorrow rolling off him like waves scaring his friends and family.

The Guardians, who were over to the side discussing everything that's happened, heard the screams and rushed over. Once Sandy saw Rin he instantly got to work in trying get the nightmare to fade away.

Everyone sighed when they heard Rin's cries subside and relax in his twin's arms.

"What are your names?" Shiemi asked.

North grinned, "I'm Nicholas St. North you may call me North. Of course you most likely know me as Santa Claus. Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy, but you may call her Tooth. Sanderson Mansnoozie, The Sandman, but you may call him Sandy. Jackson Overland Frost, Jack Frost, but you may call him Jack. And finally E. Aster Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, but you may call him Bunny." North pointed to each person as he introduced themselves.

"Wait. Santa Claus, The Tooth Fairy, The Sandman, Jack Frost, and The Easter Bunny? I thought you were all myths." Konekomaru exclaimed.

"Well for kids your age that should be true." North mumbled.

"How can you see us?" Jack asked.

"It must be because of our mashou." Bon stated, "If normal people can't see demons without one but we can, you must apply to the same rules, since both you and demons are considered myths to people."

"I thought only children could see us." North hummed. Then he saw the confused faces of the other group and explained, "Well we are usually only seen by children because they are more willing to believe in us, since we can only be seen if we are believed in."

"What are your names?" Tooth asked.

Yukio smiled and pointed to each person as he introduced them, "I am Yukio Okumura and the one you saved is my older twin brother Rin. They are Konekomaru Miwa, Ryuji Suguro, Renzo Shima, Shiemi Moriyama, Izumo Kamiki, Nemu Takara, and Shura Kirigakure."

"I would like to thank you for helping Rin!" Shiemi said bowing.

"Who was that anyway? The demon that attacked. And why did it take Rin?" Yukio asked.

"That was Pitch Black, the Boogieman." Tooth said.

"He feeds on fear and loves to bring it." Jack said with a shrug, "Unless Rin could have helped him with that, we have no idea of what he'd want with him."

Realization dawned on the exorcists' faces.

"You know don't you?" Bunny said crossing his arms, "And it has to do with a demon. It's something about Rin and a demon."

* * *

**So there's the second chapter!**

**Feel free to review, comment, flame, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here you go next chapter.**

**I don't own either things.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS/FOLLOWS/FAVORITES**

**Anyway onto the chapter.**

* * *

_Rin was in the middle of hanging out with his friends when suddenly the world turns to an uneasy darkness and his flames surround his body. He looked over to where his friends were only to find their faces filled with disgust and horror. Then they started screaming._

_"Ah! Get away!"_

_"Don't come near us demon!"_

_"Get out of here monster!"_

_"You're the spawn of Satan! We can't trust you; you'll kill us!"_

_"You're not my brother, demon."_

_"No! Shut up! Shut the hell up!" Rin screams as he clutches his head. Then he feels something warm and sticky on sliding down his fingers. When he opens his eyes he finds them covered in crimson. Rin immediately recognizes it as blood but from where? As soon as he looks up, he regrets it. There, laying on the ground in front of him, were the lifeless bodies of his friends. Each one pale and covered in blood. Each having burns and scratches, even limbs missing!_

_"What have you done?" Rin looks up to find the cold, uncaring gaze of his brotherwho had his gun pointed directly at him._

_"Y-Yukio?" Rin asked, voice quivering._

_"Damnit! I knew I should have killed you all those years ago when I found out you were a demon." Yukio replies, finger about to pull a trigger. Seeing that, Rin growled and rushed towards his brother hoping to stop him. He doesn't. Yukio pulls the trigger and the bullet hit Rin in the right shoulder. But as Rin gets closer to his brother, hoping to scare him, something goes terribly wrong. Long, sharp nails covered with flames pierce skin. _

_Rin watches as he pulls his nails from Yukio's chest, his brother coughing up blood as it happens._

_"Y-Yu-kio?" Rin says horrified at what he just did._

_Yukio spits in his face, "I always knew you were a demon." Then he collapsed, dead, to the ground, joining the lifeless bodies of his friends._

_"See you are a monster." A voice whispers, "Just accept it. Accept it in your heart. Be the demon you truly are."_

_Rin looks at the bodies again, looks at the blood covering him, and screams. He screams like a mad man. Like he was just tortured in Gehenna. He screamed until his voice was raw._

_Then the bodies and voice disappeared. The blood that covered him disappeared. He was left in the dark empty space. But it wasn't giving off an unpleasant feeling. In fact the dark was comforting and relaxing._

_Rin sighed a shaky breath as he relaxed._

* * *

Rin sat up panting for breath. He had just sat in blank emptiness for who-knows how long and before that...he didn't want to think about that. He laid back down in his bed and...Wait. Bed? Was that just a terrible nightmare or...

The day's events came back to him and he gasped. What happened after he blacked out? What happened to the creepy guy that was talking to him? Those five people? Why was he in bed?!

He groaned as he sat up and stretched. His head was hurting him like hell. He glanced around the room to find he was in his and Yukio's shared dorm with Kurikara in the corner. He got up, his tail lying limply behind him, and slung Kurikara onto his back. He exited the room and as he headed to the dining room. Before he entered he heard voices. It was all of his friends, Yukio, and Shura. The five people were even there. He quickly tucked his tail away and entered the room.

* * *

"Answer the question already!" Bunny screamed.

"What question?" Yukio asked a he looked up from his food Ukobach made them.

"You know what the question is Okumura! Does your brother have anything to do with a demon?!" Bunny exclaimed. Again Yukio did not answer.

"Please," Tooth begged, "If it will help us with Pitch then you must tell us."

"Well look who's finally up." Shura's voice alerting everyone else in the room. There in the doorway stood Rin, looking at everyone in the room as they stared back.

"Uh hi?" Rin said.

**"Rin you're up! Yukio wouldn't let me in your room." **Kuro meowed.

"Hey Kuro." Rin said, squatting down to pet the demon cat.

"Rin I'm so happy you're up! Are you ok do you hurt anywhere?" Shiemi said going up to the half demon.

"I-I'm fine Shiemi." Rin answered flushing.

"Hey Rin, are you going to come get you food or can I eat it?" Shima called over.

"Wha! No way! I'm starving!" Rin said as he rushed over to where Shima was. As he was eating, Yukio explained who the five where and then the questions started again.

"Did you talk to Pitch?"

"Did he say anything?"

"Did he give you something?"

"Did he threaten you?"

"What did he want?"

And so on and so on. When they finally stopped Rin answered, "Yes we talked." Rin looked over at Yukio, silently asking if they knew. Yukio shook his head in response.

"What did he say?" North asked.

"He said...things." Rin answered, "He was really creepy though."

"I know right?" Jack said.

"Does this have to do with you talking about a demon?" Bunny asked.

Rin looked shocked but then turned to his brother shouting, "I thought you said they didn't know?!"

"They don't! Mr. Bunnymund is just talking about something he heard." Yukio responded.

"Oh stop it already." They all looked at Izumo, "It's obvious they won't stop bugging you about it so just tell them. They're here to help right?"

Yukio sighed, "I know."

"Well?" Bunny asked.

Yukio sighed and looked to Rin, who just shrugged like he didn't care.

"You see Rin's not dealing with a demon." Yukio began, "He is the demon. He's half demon actually, but that doesn't change who the father is."

"And who is that?" Bunny pressed.

"Satan." Rin mumbled.

"What?" The Guardian's asked.

Rin looked straight at them with an emotionless face, "I'm the son of Satan."

* * *

**The nightmares will become worse!**

**So feel free to review, comment, flame, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah next chapter!**

**Ok I own neither of these amazing show/movie**

**Anyway onto the chapter!**

* * *

_ "I'm the son of Satan."_

They stared at the navy haired teen in shock. Then Bunny burst out laughing.

"You can't be serious mate! Don't try to rope us into your religion." He laughed.

"This isn't about religion." Yukio said seriously, "Satan is real and there is nothing to change that."

"Actually," North spoke, "I think I have book in library about this. Hmm one moment." He opened a portal and walked through it. The exorcist stared at it, wide eyed when he just vanished in it.

"W-Was that a portal?! Cool!" Rin shouted, his excitement causing his tail to slip out and wag. It was the Guardians turn to stare.

A few minutes later another portal opened and North came out holding a very dusty book.

"Here it is!" North said placing the book on the table. When everyone gathered around, he whipped the dust off the cover and the exorcist stood there gasping. The title read _Demons of Gehenna._

"How do you have this? This is an exorcist book." Yukio stated.

"My library has many books and, like this one, I don't remember how I get them." North answered, flipping open the book. He looked for the information on Satan. "Says here that Satan has blue flames. So if you are son of Satan, show us flames."

Rin stood there for a minute, starring with wide eyes. He remembered the dream, no, nightmare and quickly glanced at the other exorcists. The glance was fast, but full of worry; but no one but Jack caught it. Soon his eyes were expressionless and he shrugged.

"Alright." He said grabbing Kurikara, taking it out of the red silk and unsheathing it. Soon his body was engulfed in blue flames, ears growing longer, teeth sharper, nails longer and sharper, and eyes gaining the red pupil.

The Guardians stared at the boy. This was not what they were expecting. Rin then sheathed the sword, his demonic appearance vanishing, and looked at the awestruck Guardians.

Suddenly North burst out laughing causing everyone to look at him, "This makes since why Pitch would want you! Ah but don't worry he won't get you! Besides us you have great friends! They are exorcist and they don't try to kill you for being demon and try to help hide you!"

Rin looked at them, again only Jack catching the look of sorrow flash in his eyes before being hidden, and smiled, "Yeah they are great."

"Wait." Bunny said interrupting, "Rin aren't you and Yukio twins? Doesn't that mean he's a demon too and that Pitch would also be after him?"

"No," Yukio answered, "I didn't inherit the demon gene so I don't have the flames or any demonic features."

The mention of the features caused the Guardians to once again look at Rin. The saw how he changed so now looking at him they saw how his ears were still slightly pointed, nails shortened, eyes had a normal pupil, and the teeth...

"Oh the canines are still so sharp!" Tooth said as she opened his mouth and looked inside.

"Tooth! Fingers out of mouth!" North told the fairy.

"Oh! Sorry." Tooth said flying away from the confused half-demon.

"You can all stay here tonight." Yukio said, "No one needs to be walking out at this time with a nightmare king out."

When Rin looked out a nearby window, he found that it was indeed night.

_'Must not have been out that long.' _He thought.

They all began to leave the dining area and as they all left to a room, Jack watched Rin go thinking, _'I'll be talking with him.'_

* * *

"I thought you'd be in here." A voice said scaring Rin out of his musings. He had come down into the kitchen after his brother went to sleep, not wanting to sleep himself. He had preoccupied himself by staring out the window, eating something he had whipped up. When Rin turned around he found Jack walking up to him.

"Yeah?" Rin asked.

"Nah I just saw you walking this way and followed you." Jack said.

"Why are you up?" Rin asked.

"Well with Pitch after you and with that nightmare earlier I just took a guess you'd be up." Jack said shrugging but then he turned serious, "What was it about?"

"The nightmare? It was nothing." Rin answered.

Jack eye'd him then said, "Your friends didn't always stand by you did they?" Rin didn't answer, "Thought so."

"What would you know about it?" Rin snapped.

"I would know it very well. You see I was alone for three hundred years." Jack stated, gaining a wide eyed look from Rin. Jack grinned and continued, "During that time I had no idea who I was or what my purpose was because the moon only told me my name. But then three hundred years later, I'm chosen to help the Guardians, which are Tooth, North, Sandy, and Bunny, to defeat Pitch. At first I didn't want to, because they ignored me but then I found out that I had a past life so I did it for my memories. But then I had so much fun with all of them, and Sandy died..."

"But he was there." Rin said.

"He sort of came back." Jack answered, "But then I helped out with Easter preparations and even got along with Bunny!"

"Where you and Bunny like enemies before?" Rin interrupted.

"Not enemies more like rivals." Jack answered before continuing, "Anyway then when I was taking a kid home, because she wonder into Bunny's place, and Pitch tricked me giving me my memories but taking Baby Tooth, one of Tooth's helpers, and stalling me long enough to destroy every Easter egg. When I reached the others it looked as though I betrayed them and they had thrown me away before I could explain. Pitch then showed up we fought and I saw my memories. Then I helped the others and now we have belief back, Pitch is gone, Sandy's back, I'm a Guardian, I gained believers, and I have a family now! I forgot to mention it but Pitch tried to get me to join him saying, and I quote "What goes better then cold and dark?""

"Demons and Fear." Jack turned to Rin as he spoke but found him looking down, bangs hiding his eyes, "Demons and Shadows."

Jack shrugged, "I guess. So what about you?"

Rin hesitated at first but then thought about how Jack just told his story and how they were very similar. "When I was younger I got into a lot of fights because of my temper or because kids were picking on me or Yukio. I was very strong so I hurt people badly. They called me a demon child, everyone did even the teachers. It always made me mad because I was not a demon, well I mean at the time I didn't know my heritage so I thought that. Ironic hu that I was a real demon. Anyway it wasn't until a few months ago that I found out I was Satan's child and our adaptive dad died. He died because he was possessed by Satan while protecting me. Satan tried to drag me to Gehenna but the old man got control and...stabbed himself. Then I drew the sword, gain the demon features, and destroyed the gate. Then I decided to become an exorcist, but I kept my demon side hidden. I found out Yukio blamed me for the old man's death and thought it be safer if I died..."

"He doesn't think that now does he?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Rin answered

"Well I think he cares. You should have seen him when Pitch dragged you off." Jack said with a smile.

Rin had a smile appear on his face and continued, "Then I met the gang, me and Bon always getting into fights, like you and Bunny."

"Bon?" Jack asked.

"Ryuji Suguro." Rin answered, "Bon's his nickname."

"Ah." Jack said.

Rin continued, "Anyway many demons attacked us because I'm Satan's son but they didn't know that. I helped calm Kuro down, the cat, and he became my familier. Then Amaimon, the demon king of earth, appeared and almost reviled my secret if it wasn't for Shura. Soon we went on a camping trip and Amaimon showed up and I reviled myself to protect everyone. But I lost control of my flames and could've killed everyone if it wasn't for Shiemi being able to bring me back. The Vatican then almost killed me but I proved my worth by saving their sorry butts from Amaimon. But when I got back to school everyone avoided me like the plague and called me harsh words, telling me to leave. It hurt to finally have friends then have them ripped away from you. It went on like that for at least a month. But then I helped save Konekomaru and then we were friends again."

"We're very similar aren't we?" Jack said giving a grin to Rin.

Rin smiled back, "I guess we are."

"So since we're up, you want to have some fun?" Jack asked

"Sure just give me a sec." Rin then ran out of the room, Jack following. They went back to Rin's dorm room and snuck in to make sure they didn't wake Yukio. Rin walked over to Kuro and quietly woke him.

"Hey Kuro." Rin whispered.

**"Hu Rin?" **Kuro said waking up.

"Hey you want to come play with me and Jack?" Rin asked.

Kuro immediately shot up from bed, **"Yes! Yes! I'd love to play!"**

"Then come on." Rin said as he and Jack snuck out of the room. Jack could tell Rin knew what the cat was saying so he figured it was a demon thing.

They played all night, avoiding any sand trails or tooth fairies, and snuck back in when the sun began to rise.

* * *

**So there's that. With a Jack and Rin moment too! And I mean seriously they have so many things in common!**

**1) Were an out cast**

**2) Didn't know who they were**

**3) Has the villian try to take/make join them**

**4) has a frienemy**

**5) were abandoned after making friends**

**6) gained first friends **

**7) regained friends after saving their butts**

**8) lost family**

**9) has a little buddy (Kuro/Baby Tooth)**

**10) where alone because of misuderstandings (fear/trouble maker)**

**11) both become something (exorcist or demon/guardian)**

**12) both have a lot of power (blue flames, healing, streangth, etc./wind, ice, Spirit of Winter)**

**Am I forgetting anything? If so feel free to add to the list.**

**Also feel free to review, comment, flame, point out, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah next chapter! I'm sorry if there is any OOCness.**

**And you guys are just so awesome with all your reviews/favorites/follows and I just can't help but smile and cry.**

**I don't own ROTG or BE/ANE**

**Oh and i decided to put a list of all the things Jack and Rin have in common for every chapter! 13-17 were given by Miqu**

**1) Were an out cast**

**2) Didn't know who they were**

**3) Has the villian try to take/make join them**

**4) has a frienemy (Bon/Bunny)**

**5) were abandoned after making friends**

**6) gained first friends**

**7) regained friends after saving their butts**

**8) lost family**

**9) has a little buddy (Kuro/Baby Tooth)**

**10) where alone because of misuderstandings (fear/trouble maker)**

**11) both become something (exorcist or demon/guardian)**

**12) both have a lot of power (blue flames, healing, streangth, etc./wind, ice, Spirit of Winter)**

**13) have blue eyes [from Miqu]**

**14) their power's color is both blue [from Miqu]  
**

**15) both their weapons (sword and staff) have been broken [from Miqu]  
**

**16) can both fly (rin in episode 15 whan battling amaimon, but correct me if im wrong) [from Miqu]  
**

**17) were both afraid of what they had to defeat (Satan and pitch) [from Miqu]**

**18) Both their weapons help control their power**

**19) both weapons can be two handed**

**Feel free to point out more things!**

**So here's the chapter!**

* * *

When the exwires and Yukio entered their classroom in cram school, they were shocked to find Rin already in there. He was usually late because he'd take a nap after his regular school but here he was, before Yukio even.

"R-Rin?!" Bon gasped, wide eyed like everyone else. Rin turned and grinned at them, but that's when they noticed the bags under his eyes. Yukio frowned. His brother had obviously not slept last night, but how he stayed awake was a mystery. Everyone took their seats and Yukio cleared his throat.

"Ok class," He began, "I'd like to inform you that you'll all be taking another class. Shura and I will be joining you for it as well."

"And what exactly is this class for, sir?" Izumo asked.

Yukio smiled, "Well seeing as we have a new threat I asked some experts to help us out." Then the door opened and the Guardians entered, each standing by Yukio with smiles on their faces.

"We are here to help you fight Pitch!" North yelled. Everyone just sat there starring at the people who just entered their class.

"This is cool and all but why do we need to fight Pitch?" Rin asked. Everyone turned to him like the answer should be obvious. Rin continued, "I mean isn't it their jobs to take care of evil spirits?"

"Rin you know why." Yukio said seriously, "Pitch is after you so we should all learn how to fight him."

"I don't need protection!" Rin shouted.

"Rin we don't know anything about him or his powers. Neither do you." Yukio retorted.

"Besides Pitch won't stop until he has what he wants or he is defeated." North said. Rin just crossed his arms and scowled, a soft growl coming from him and his tail swinging back and forth in anger. But then a thought occurred to him, maybe Yukio did care for him. He looked over to Yukio who was looking at him with a frown upon his face.

There was an uncomfortable silence then North cleared his throat, "Yes well next week you will start training at the Pole because it will be summer break for you, we won't be seen, and Jack will not melt."

"Hey!" Jack shouted and everyone just laughed at him.

"Yes but until then Jack will stay here and will bring you in a week. See you all in a week!" North said and then he opened a portal and all the Guardians except Jack went through. For the rest of the class Jack sat by Rin and got yelled at by Yukio when he distracted the half-demon. When class ended Yukio asked Rin to stay behind.

"Did you get any sleep last night Rin?" Yukio asked.

"What does it matter if I did or not?" Rin retorted.

Yukio sighed, "I can't have you collapsing in the middle of class or in battle. It's safe for you nor healthy. You need to sleep."

Rin frowned. He needed to ask this since last night and since the beginning of class. He took a deep breath and asked, "Yukio w-why do you protect me?"

Yukio looked him in the eyes and said, "Because father wanted me to protect you. If I can't do that then I've failed him."

Rin frowned "Is that the only reason? Because father told you to?"

Yukio's face crossed with confusion, "Why are wondering?"

Rin just shook his head and plastered a smile on his face, "No reason. Now is that all you wanted to ask me? Don't worry I'll sleep tonight."

"You better or I'll put you to sleep myself." Yukio said turning away.

Rin then left the classroom to find Jack waiting out there for him. Jack, seeing passed the smile, asked, "Did something happen in there?"

Rin just gave him a bitter smile and said, "You were wrong." With that he walked to his next class, leaving a confused spirit behind him.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone in a blur and now Rin was lying in bed trying to fight off sleep. His brother had sent him to bed when he tried to stay awake with cooking, and had stayed in the bed room grading papers. Jack was sleeping in another bed they moved in the room just in case Pitch decided to show

Yukio looked over to his brother, finding him teetering on the edge of sleep, and said, "Rin I thought you said you were going to sleep."

"I-I will...I just w...want to" Rin yawned cutting himself off. Yukio watched as his brother tried to fight off sleep and sighed. He didn't know what to do. Then he caught Rin's limp tail in his view and got an idea. Sanding up, Yukio walked over to his brother's side and gently picked up the sensitive appendage.

Rin jumped slightly at the feeling of something touching his tail and looked over to his brother, "Y-Yukio w-what are you d-doing?"

Yukio said nothing as he began to pet his brother's tail, patting the tuff of fur at the end when he reached it. The action sent a pleasant and calming feeling towards Rin and his eyes began to close, a purr working its way up his throat. It wasn't long until Rin fell asleep purring and when Yukio stopped petting him and turned around, he found Jack sitting up and smiling broadly.

"What?" Yukio asked

"You were wrong Rin." Jack whispered and turning to Yukio, "He was wrong." Then Jack laid back down and fell asleep, again. Yukio just starred at the spirit in confusion but went to sleep himself after turning off the lights.

Shadows took a form over by Rin's bed and then, with a sinister laugh, black sand floated above the half-demon's head.

* * *

_Everything was dark when suddenly he saw it. Rin watched as his father died the same way all over again. Then a voice sounded from his left._

_"Damn it Rin! It's your fault dad died!" Rin looked over at Yukio as he grabbed his hand, "Come on I have to keep you safe. Dad said I need to protect you so I will honor his wish. You're lucky; if he hadn't told me to you'd be dead. I'd kill you as soon as I had the chance because you're a demon. The son of Satan, too. But no dad just had to ask for your protection."_

_"Yukio what are you talking about!?" Rin shouted as they stopped running._

_"I mean I'm most likely going to die trying to keep you safe! If dad didn't ask me to protect you I'd kill you right now so I don't have to die for your sorry ass!" Yukio shouted. Then his hand when up to clutch where his heart is. Blue flames engulfed him and his features became demonic. He stood up laughing just like what happened to the old man._

_"No." Rin whispered in horror._

_"Daddy's back!" Satan said through Yukio's mouth. "Now I can bring you to Gehenna and you can become the prince! HAHAHA!"_

_"No! No not again!" Rin screamed backing away. Then it happened._

_"I won't let you touch my brother." Yukio's voice came through as he raised a gun towards his head and one at Rin. "This is your fault. You damned demon! I wish you were dead!" Then a shot rang out. Yukio's body fell to the ground with a thud, blood oozing from the hole in his head. Blood was running down from the wound in Rin's side as he dropped down next to his dead brother._

_"No! No! This can't be happening again! No!" He cried._

_"Look at that." A voice said echoing around him, "More death because of you. Just accept the fact that you're a demon and people will died because of you. Embrace your true self."_

_As the voice continued saying things and Yukio's words mixed in, Rin had covered his ears trying to block out the never ending voices. _

_But then the voice was cut off by one shouting his name and the world around him began to fade._

* * *

Jack was only asleep for a few minutes when something woke him up. He opened his eyes and saw what had caused him to awaken. There, standing next to Rin's bed near the half-demon's head, was a man cloaked in shadows. His hands where playing with the black sand that encircled the boy's head.

Instantly Jack stood up with his staff in hand, he had kept it in his arms should he need it, and knocked the man away from Rin and into the wall. The noise woke Yukio who looked towards Jack and the man in surprise. When he quickly understood who the cloaked man was, he grabbed his guns from the desk and aimed them at the shadowed man.

"Pitch!" Jack growled. Pitch just laughed and had the cloak of shadows disappear, showing himself.

"So you're Pitch." Yukio said studying the gray skinned man with black spiked back hair and yellow-silver eyes. "Stay the hell away from my brother."

Pitch looked over to him and smiled, "So you're the demon's brother. Just having you in his dreams can bring him so much fear."

"Shut up Pitch!" Jack hissed, but just as he was about to attack Pitch vanished into the shadows.

"It seems I can't proceed with my plans tonight. Oh well." He said finally leaving the building. Once he was gone Yukio rushed to his brother's side and shouted, "Rin! Rin wake up!" He continued shaking his brother until, finally, his eyes snapped open. But when he looked at Yukio he screamed, Rin was seeing the dead Yukio from his dream, scowling at him with a murderous look in his eyes.

"No! No! It's not my fault please! Don't kill me! We're brothers right? So please don't kill me!" Rin shouted, continually babbling things like that.

"He's still trapped in his nightmare." Jack pointed out. Yukio looked at him then back at his terrified brother. He then crawled onto the bed and Rin tried to back away but couldn't since his back was already pressed against the wall. Yukio then reached forward and pulled his brother against him and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Rin tried to get away, struggling and trying to push his brother away, but the younger twin was simply larger and more built then him.

Yukio then began rubbing his brother's back, "Its ok Rin. I'm hear I won't kill you. You're my brother and I could never do that. Shh its ok." And he continued to say comforting things like that in hopes to wake his brother up. When they were younger, it was usually Rin comforting Yukio but Yukio soon realized that that has changed. His brother has gone through so much and has acted so strong that it must be painful. Yukio decided that he wouldn't just protect Rin not only from the demons that come for him and himself but to also comfort his brother through his hardships like Rin does for him.

Suddenly a small, weak, and confused voice broke Yukio from his musings, "Y-Yuk-io?"

Yukio looked down to find his brother clutching his shirt with wide eyes staring at him.

Yukio swallowed the lump in his throat and answered, "Yeah it's me."

"But…but you were... and th-then you-" Rin couldn't even form a simple sentence.

"Shhh its ok. It was just a nightmare." Yukio said to his brother, pulling him close again and rubbing his back. Yukio felt his brother bury his face in his shirt and silently sob as he felt his shirt become wet. But Yukio did not comment on this knowing how his brother would react. Soon Yukio felt Rin become dead weight in his arms, falling asleep from everything that has happened. Yukio tucked his exhausted brother in his bed, but, instead of going to his own bed, Yukio laid down next to Rin and fell asleep knowing his brother was right next to him.

Jack had been silently watching and smiled as he watched Yukio fall asleep next to Rin. Jack smiled as he settled into his bed, "You were so wrong Rin."

* * *

**That was my longest chapter I think on this at 2034 words and that's not counting author notes.**

**So feel free to ask questions, flame, comment, point out etc. Feel free to point out more things from the top A/N.**

**Until next time! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here is the next chapter! And heres the list!**

**1) Were an out cast**

**2) Didn't know who they were**

**3) Has the villian try to take/make join them**

**4) has a frienemy (Bon/Bunny)**

**5) were abandoned after making friends**

**6) gained first friends**

**7) regained friends after saving their butts**

**8) lost family**

**9) has a little buddy (Kuro/Baby Tooth)**

**10) where alone because of misuderstandings (fear/trouble maker)**

**11) both become something (exorcist or demon/guardian)**

**12) both have a lot of power (blue flames, healing, streangth, etc./wind, ice, Spirit of Winter)**

**13) have blue eyes [from Miqu]**

**14) their power's color is both blue [from Miqu]  
**

**15) both their weapons (sword and staff) have been broken [from Miqu]  
**

**16) can both fly (rin in episode 15 whan battling amaimon, but correct me if im wrong) [from Miqu]  
**

**17) were both afraid of what they had to defeat (Satan and pitch) [from Miqu]**

**18) Both their weapons help control their power**

**19) both weapons can be two handed**

**20) Younger siblings with moles [Stygian Sparrow]**

**21) both have younger siblings**

**So feel free to add more!**

**Heres the next chapter!**

* * *

The week had passed by in a blur. Rin had had nightmares almost every night and Yukio would always be there to comfort him. But Rin never really knew that, only sometimes recognizing Yukio after such horrible nightmares but only thinking Yukio is in some way forced into comforting hi, because whenever he woke up screaming or crying he was pulled close to someone and words of comfort were whisper to him. He would then fall back to into a dreamless sleep. And Yukio, who usually then slept in the same bed as Rin hoping to bring him comfort, would always wake up earlier then Rin and leave the bed making it seem like he was never there at all. Rin was annoyed because when he usually woke up he was met by a smirking Jack.

Jack however, even with the smirk, was confused. Why didn't Yukio want to show Rin he was here for him; that he cared? He was there every time Rin had a nightmare and always made sure to get rid of the sand horse that was causing it. Sometimes it was even Pitch that he'd have to chase off, but that was very rare since only appeared the first night and one night after that. And even though he knew Rin wasn't aware of Yukio comforting him willingly, that didn't stop the knowing smirk he gave Rin every time the half-demon woke up.

Now it was the day everyone would be going to the North Pole. Everyone was excited to see the legendary building that children are told Santa works in with elves as helpers. Even Rin, who had bags under his half lidded eyes from fitful nights, was jumping up and down in anticipation.

"Everyone ready to go?" Jack asked taking out a snow-globe. He had acquired after the first night when he went to the Pole to tell North not to separate the Okumura brothers. Everyone nodded in response and Jack grinned. Then he whisper "North Pole" into the snow-globe and through it on the ground, the swirling portal opening.

"Wait are we going through that?" Konekomaru asked nervously.

"What do you think?" Jack asked with a laugh.

"So cool!" Rin said jumping up and down, tail wagging and wide eyes sparkling with wonder and joy staring at the vortex. Jack laughed at Rin's childish behavior while the others shook their heads or, like Yukio, smiled in amusement. They all grabbed their suit cases and, after a little push from the wind, went in the portal.

When they came out they were in the globe room and were all a bit disoriented at first, but soon shook off the dizziness. Jack had made a comment saying "At least you didn't get shoved in a sack and then tossed through the magic portal." But as soon as they were clear headed, they all gasped in awe. The room they were in had large windows and across from those windows was a GIANT globe! There were control panels in front of it and little yellow little glowed all over the globe.

Their gazing at the thing was interrupted by booming laughter, "You like the globe, yes?" They all turned to see the other four Guardians enter the room.

"Yes but what are all those lights?" Yukio asked pointing towards the globe.

"You see each of those lights is a child." Tooth explained, "A child that believes in us. If a light goes out they don't believe anymore."

"That makes sense since you are all figures of belief." Yukio mumbled.

North clapped his hands together gaining everyone's attention. "Come with me and I will show you your rooms." He said.

They followed him towards the rooms, gasping every time they saw a toy. Shima actually commented on how he thought it was the elves that made the toys and North said that same thing he said to Jack-That is what we let them believe.

They soon made it to the rooms and North told everyone who had what room. Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru shared a room, Rin and Yukio shared one, Shiemi and Izumo, and finally Shura and Takara both had their own rooms. They each went into their own rooms and unpacked.

As Rin and Yukio unpacked, Yukio noticed that despite Rin's exhaustion he was still really excited for all of this. Yukio smiled a grim smile. If Rin was this excited then he was bound to crash soon. Yukio sighed, at least they have Sandy now. They were all soon called down to eat and as they entered the dining room, they heard Rin scream in pain. When everyone looked over, they saw an elf had grabbed onto his tail and pulled. Rin then spun around to face the creature and growled, his eyes reflecting the fire within. The elf grew horrified and ran off with Rin still growling, watching it leave.

Yukio sighed and went to calm his brother down. With being sleep deprived and tired, the last thing Rin needed was to have his tail pulled. "Rin," Yukio said gaining his brother's attention, "do you want cook for everyone?"

Immediately Rin's face brightened up, "Really?! I could do that?!"

"You don't have to." North said, "I have yetis…"

"Let him." Bon interrupted with a sigh, "It makes him happy."

"Besides," Shima grinned, "As soon as you taste his food you'll never want him to leave."

North raised an eyebrow but let Rin cook anyways, telling him what the yetis were planning on making. About an hour later, all the Guardians had gapping mouths and wide eyes.

"Oh my moon!"

"You sure you made this yourself, mate?"

"You make better food then yetis!"

"This is amazing!"

And Sandy gave a thumbs up. All the exwires and exorcist grinned as they watched the Guardians dig into Rin's food. The half-demon himself was blushing and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Thanks." He said.

Everyone sat there enjoying the food until Shura called out something that made the Guardians freeze.

"Do you guys have any beer? Because I haven't had one for awhile."

* * *

**So that was that.**

**Um feel free to review, comment, point out, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**So heres the next chapter! Let's look at the list!**

**1) Were an out cast**

**2) Didn't know who they were**

**3) Has the villian try to take/make join them**

**4) has a frienemy (Bon/Bunny)**

**5) were abandoned after making friends**

**6) gained first friends**

**7) regained friends after saving their butts**

**8) lost family**

**9) has a little buddy (Kuro/Baby Tooth)**

**10) where alone because of misuderstandings (fear/trouble maker)**

**11) both become something (exorcist or demon/guardian)**

**12) both have a lot of power (blue flames, healing, streangth, etc./wind, ice, Spirit of Winter)**

**13) have blue eyes [from Miqu]**

**14) their power's color is both blue [from Miqu]  
**

**15) both their weapons (sword and staff) have been broken [from Miqu]  
**

**16) can both fly (rin in episode 15 whan battling amaimon, but correct me if im wrong) [from Miqu]  
**

**17) were both afraid of what they had to defeat (Satan and pitch) [from Miqu]**

**18) Both their weapons help control their power**

**19) both weapons can be two handed**

**20) Younger siblings with moles [Stygian Sparrow]**

**21) both have younger siblings**

**22) Both never see father (Only demonic features, fire, and voice/nothing)**

**23) Both have adoptive dads (Shiro/North, because I mean just think about this)**

**Feel free to point out more similarities!**

**I don't own BE/ANE or ROTG**

**I'm sorry for this late update! I couldn't think of what to do! The beginning is bad I think of this chapter.**

**I would like to thank all who reviewed/favorited/followed!**

**Anyway onto the chapter!**

* * *

When they had finished eating, and Shura had gotten some beer she brought, they headed to the room North had built for training. It was very large and had a very high ceiling. Walking towards the center of the room the Guardians turned to the exorcists.

"So what can you do?" North asked.

"What?" All the exorcist asked.

Bunny sighed, "He means what do you all fight like? What are your weapons? Abilities?" They all "oh-ed" in understanding. They lined up and they were each given a test dummy. But Takara just stood on the sidelines again. The Guardians knew about the meisters, since Yukio explained it to them, and so they knew what they should expect when the training started.

First up was Yukio. He took out his pistols so fast you barely caught it, put the clips in, and shot the dummy to pieces. He put his guns away as the stunned North put up another dummy. While that was happening Yukio mentioned that he also specialized as a doctor.

This time it was Izumo she chanted, "I humbly call the Gods of Harvest. Follow my wishes, leave none unfulfilled!" Her familiers appeared and she ordered them to attack the dummy. By the time she was finished and the foxes were told to leave, the dummy was missing its body.

Then it was Shiemi's turn. She summoned Nii and they trapped the dummy in a vine cage. The thorns that were on the vines then shot forward and took out the dummy, piercing it almost everywhere. She also said she was a doctor and walked over to where the finished people waited.

Next was Bon he told them he was an aria as well before taking out his bazooka and blowing the dummy up.

Next was Konekomaru who explained he was aria and chanted "Homage to the all pervading Vajras, Destroy!" hitting the dummy with lighting.

Next was Shima who used k'rik and attacked the dummy. He mention he was also training for aria as well then walked over to the others.

Then it was Shura turn. She told that she was a tamer and a knight. She decided to show them the knight, since that is what she usually used, and the Guardians all stared wide eyed when she placed her hand on the marking over her chest, chanted, "Devour the eight princess, slay the serpent!" and the sword came out. Then shouting, "Snake Fang!" she used slices of air to cut up the dummy.

"Now that's how it's done!" Shura exclaimed throwing her sword over her shoulder and walking over to the others.

Now all was left was Rin. Just when he reached for Kurikara, Bunny stopped him.

"Wait. It's obvious you use that sword for slashing, but your flames is what we should focus on." The Easter Spirit said.

"Why?" Rin asked obviously confused. Didn't they want him to show his abilities?

North smiled, "Because those flames can be effective against Pitch! They are light no?"

"I guess." Rin said slowly.

"And how hot are they?" North pressed.

"Um...I don't know. Pretty sure they can burn almost anything." Rin again answered unsurely.

"Jack!" North shouted causing the winter spirit to jump in surprise. He wasn't paying attention when they started talking, but was freezing elves instead. North raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Uh..." Jack said.

North waved his arm to dismiss it, "Never mind. I need some of that ice you gave me."

"You mean the never melting one?"

"Yes!"

"Ok." Jack then aimed his staff at the ground next to North and a large block of ice formed.

"Ok," North said turning to Rin, "Jack and I have tested this ice and found it doesn't melt in even the warmest of temperatures. So I want you to try and melt it."

"Ha there is now way he can melt it!" Jack said with a smirk.

"I so can!" Rin growled. He then closed his eyes and focused on the block of ice. He already had his flames under control thanks to Shura's 'training' so it wouldn't go out of control. Everyone watched as the flames covered every inch of the block but it didn't melt.

"I told you!" Jack said with a triumphant smirk. Rin growled and focused more on the destruction of the ice. Then everyone around him or the ice felt it. The temperature seemed to raise a little and the ice began to rapidly melt. Jack's smile slowly vanished and turned to one of shock and sorrow.

Bunny then started laughing, "Looks like he beat you Frostbite!"

"Shut it Kangaroo!" Jack snapped.

Bunny just continued to laugh.

"Stop it Bunny!" Tooth scolded. North just smiled more and congratulated Rin. Sandy seemed to be the only one noticing the Rin was swaying, but before he could do anything, Rin collapsed. He collapsed from lack of sleep, restless nightmares, and the usage of his power right then. He usually didn't have this problem with his power unless he used a large quantity of it, but again with the lack of rest having an effect on the poor teen.

Rin was thankfully caught by Shura, who was closest to him, and lowered to the ground. The navy haired teen was holding his head and was trying to keep his eyes open.

"Yo! Kid, you alright?" Shura asked. A groan was her answer.

"I think we're done for today." Yukio said to the Guardians who were standing there in shock, but nodded in response. Sandy immediately went towards Rin to put him to sleep, but, as soon as Rin saw the dream sand, he began shaking his head and backed away every time Sandy got closer.

"N-No you don't n-need to put me to sleep!" Rin said unconvincingly, "I-I'm fine really! I don't need rest!" Suddenly he was stopped from backing up by someone standing behind him.

"Rin, you need rest." Yukio said.

"No!" Rin protested, "I'm fine we can just continue with this! I'm fine!" He really just didn't want to face the nightmares, but he'd never admit that.

"Rin please get some rest!" Shiemi cried, voice full of worry.

"Shiemi-" That one moment when his eyes flickered over to the others did that leave him venerable. Seeing the opening Sandy through dream-sand into his face.

"No." Was the last whisper Rin got out before he slumped against his brother and fell asleep. Yukio sighed and picked up his unconscious brother.

"I'll take him back to our room." The brunette then left with Sandy following him.

When they reached the room, Yukio placed Rin on his brother's bed and pulled the covers over him. Rin's tail popped out from under the covers, wagging happily from the dream he was having.

Yukio, noticing Sandy in the doorway, raised an eyebrow at the dream-maker. "Yes?"

Sandy held out a small sack to the exorcist and Yukio looked in it. Inside the pouch was dream-sand, so Yukio closed it and, already knowing what it was for, thanked the Guardian. Sandy nodded and smiled, leaving the room. Yukio looked at his sleeping brother and, seeing an idiotic smile on Rins face, couldn't help but smile softly and murmur, "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

**That chant Konekomaru said is real I looked it up! So I don't own that either.**

**Um again this goes to reviewers.**

**Speaking of review feel free to!**

**Next chapter goes to all the followers and favorites!**

**Until next time! :D**


End file.
